


Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid

by IamTheFezMan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Doctor, standing against the console with his trousers around his ankles. And an unknown woman sprawled out before him.."</p><p>River catches The Doctor with another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave criticisms in the comments. No improvement without criticism. Hope you enjoy it!

Something's Are Better Off Left Unsaid

Alone in her cell in Stormcage was River Song, anxiously waiting for her madman to come pick her up in his Blue Box to take her out for a romantic dinner he had promised. She paced the room, constantly checking her watch.

Five minutes late already. With a man like The Doctor he would either be punctual to the exact second, or extremely late. And when he was extremely late it could sometimes mean days if not weeks late, let alone hours. That man really could make life difficult for her. A few more minutes of pacing later and she rolled up her sleeve, revealing her vortex manipulator.

"If he won't come to me, then I'll come to him. He isn't standing me up this time."

With a few swift movements, she typed in the correct coordinates to the TARDIS, unsure whereabouts on the ship she'll end up.

A loud crackling sound filled her ears and she suddenly finds herself in a hallway. Definitely inside the TARDIS. River grinned excitedly to herself before running down the corridor towards the console room.

"Hello Swee-" 

Her iconic greeting is cut off by a sudden loud moan that emitted from the console room. River quietly made her way to the doorway, making sure to stay hidden. The sight before her suddenly sent a pang of hurt and hatred through her chest, feeling worthless and empty inside.

The Doctor, standing against the console with his trousers around his ankles. And an unknown woman sprawled out before him with her legs wide apart as he thrust into her.

River felt truly ill. Like she might throw up any second. It was definitely her Doctor, that much she could tell. The woman however, she had never seen before; She was small and dainty, roughly a foot shorter than him and had chestnut brown hair that was spread out over the console. She was young. Not as young as the usual women he took on board, but still young. Maybe twenty four, twenty five?

"Clara.." The Doctor moaned her name, his voice deep and husky like it is when he has sex with River, making the situation all the more realistic, sending a shudder down her spine.

Clara. That was her name.. He hasn't mentioned her before. Maybe she was new? River couldn't bare to look any longer. Her vision fogged as tears began to well up in her eyes. 

River struggled, but eventually managed to type in the coordinates for Stormcage, pushing the button, she staggered into her cell in Stormcage with a loud crackling noise. She made sure none of the guards were around before she sat on her bed, breaking down entirely and sobbing into her pillow. How could he do this to her? Is it a usual occurrence? Does he do this with all his companions?

Her train of thought is ceased when the sound of the TARDIS engine echoed around the room. She quickly wipes her tears and looks up.  
"D-Doctor?.." River cautiously stood up, walking over to the bars.   
There he stood, grinning idiotically.   
"Hello, Dear!"

It was him. The same Doctor who she had just witnessed having sex with 'Clara' against the console. He was wearing the same outfit, his hair messy and sticking up in different directions, perfecting the 'just shagged' look he was currently wearing. River glanced down, his trouser. Zipper undone. The prick hadn't even tried to hide it! She had obviously been silent for a while as he suddenly spoke up, interrupting her deductions.

"River?.."   
"Hello, Sweetie!" She replied.

River forced a smile, masking her pain.   
Looking up at him with fake gratitude, trying to fight the urge to grimace at the sight of him.

Somethings are better off left unsaid..


End file.
